


Ragged Shadows

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Demon AU, M/M, Nightvale, alternative universe- demon, cecilos - Freeform, demon, wtnv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has been having bad dreams- the window is open and something is darkening it- until he wakes up to realize that maybe it was never a dream after all!<br/>Demon!Cecil AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :D Second part to come soon.

The dream haunted Carlos again.

A dark being with long draping wings and sharp pointed fangs watched him from the other side of the glass, it's head cocked to the side. Carlos couldn't tell if it was curioius or hungry, fangs flashing at him when he turned his head. The window would then slide up and a thick oily darkness would crawl towards him, hissing something akin to his name. Then he'd shoot up in bed, clutching his blankets to his chest and sweating profusely; the first time he had had the dream he had wet his bed for the first time since he was in elementary school.

Shaking slightly, Carlos swung his legs over the side of the bed, taking deep breaths and smacking his palms against the edge of the mattress nervously. He grabbed his glasses on the end table and slid them on his face, nodding his head up and down. It was just a dream- a nightmare that kept coming back again and again, robbing him of sleep and fraying his nerves to the point where the apprentinced scientists had banned him from the lab after he had dropped a vial of battery acid near Chester, the young man that had been helping him with his experiments. Chester hadn't been hurt nor offended, merely commenting a soft 'oh dear' to the entire situation, which Carlos could always be thankful for.

When the scientist had gathered enough courage, he turned his head to the window, and paled slighly, dark lips pressing against each other roughly so they didn't tremble.

"Holy shit." Carlos stumbled back from his bed. The window was open, and the object of his nightmares was staring at him. The head turned clockwise just a smidge and Carlos screamed, grabbing the lamp that was on the end table next to him, ripping it out of the wall power cord. It smashed to the ground in front of the window as the darkness began to drip into the room, covering the wooden floor and decorative carpet his _zia_ had bought him on her trip to Africa. " _Demone!"_ he screamed, backing up against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut in fear. When his death wasn't instantaneous, Carlos peeked through hooded lashes at the monster.

An inquisitive noise came from the creature, and it's formless body seemed to tilt forward. The black sludge that made up the monster began to roll off, wings unfurling and catching the moonlight that filtrered in behind it, and Carlos gasped sharply and painfully, gripping the wall behind him like a lifeline.

"Impossible. You're impossible. I'm still dreaming aren't I?" Carlos asked the now assumed apparition. It had taken a more homosapien appearence with red hair that matched the color of flames clipped into a ponytail by a single, silve hair clip and eyes the color of Aztec gold. It's body was as pale as snow itself- almost glowing. Dark makeup ringed it's eyes, accenting the noble cheekbones and small, feminine nose. "That's what this is, lucid dreaming!" he laughed almost madly, pressing a hand to his forehead. This...man? He thought it was a man, anyway, was a product of his lack of sleep. He really needed to stop staying up so late working gravitational potential formulas.

"Carlos, beautiful, wonderful Carlos." A voice swelled up from the beast's chest, adoring as the creature crept closer to the Italian scientist. "You're so much more...in person." The voice was breathy and sounded like gravel, eyes taking in the rumpled shirt and stained sweatpants. "Much cuter." A clawed hand stretched out and Carlos grinned in determination.

"You're not real. None of this is real. I'm going to wake up in the next five minutes, and I'm going to call a doctor immediately." The hand ran itself through Carlos's soft, tangled hair. A black nail caught on the locks, and Cecil chuckled, dragging it through with a gentle tug. The hands traveled down Carlos's neck and he swallowed.  _Still a dream._ He convinced himself, turning his head as the nail traced a line down his throat and pressed gently in the center of his chest. 

"My name is Cecil." the creature announced. "And I'd like to submit for testing  _immediately_ Mr. Scientist." Carlos swallowed, his resolve wavering.

"W-what do you want?" Carlos asked, noticing that Cecil was smoothly pushing past his comfort level space-wise, legs touching. Carlos looked down for a moment, before his eyes shot back up blushing.

"You, you, Carlos." Cecil pressed his  _very_ naked body against Carlos's. "Don't you agree? We'd be beautiful together. You could tell me exactly what bone is where.." Cecil's face was getting dangerously close, and Carlos shrunk back even farther. "..and what muscle  _this_ is." He placed a hand on Carlos's thigh, rubbing it gently. Cecil bit his lip, fangs cutely pressing against his black, bottom lip. 

"I think you have me confused with a doctor...Alba is a doctor. He's on the floor beneath me!" Carlos immediately countering, trying to wriggle away and only making matters worse. Cecil laughed, and it sounded a lot like the breaking of glass bottles, but almost..beautiful in it's violence.

"I've seen you in my dreams." Cecil pressed his lips to Carlos's jaw, eyes flicking up to watch Carlos's expression that turned from fear to an emotion that he couldn't exactly place. "You always held me so  _gently._ " Cecil sighed, grabbing one of Carlos's hand and wrapping it around his bare chest. "And you always whispered so softly to me-" he rolled his shoulders back in a dramatic, lovestruck way. " _I love you._ " 

"I think you have me confused with someone else. There are plenty of scientists named Carlos- he's probably been waiting for you this entire time you've been wasting on me!" Carlos laughed nervously, and Cecil frowned.

"No, you're my Carlos, I promise!" Cecil said stubbornly, wings rustling behind him as the feathers adjusted. "Just give me a chance!" he nearly whined, turning around and wrapping his arms around the scientists midsection. Carlos froze, glasses sliding down his face.

"I must insist, you really have the wrong person." Carlos told Cecil, but the demon seemed persistent. "Though if you really think you've the right person- you have to know you've went about this the wrong way..." Carlos grinned to himself. "There's a certain  _science_ to getting people to like you- and it isn't stalking them outside their window for several nights and disrupting their sleep patterns. Coffee would've been a better way to start."

"Coffee?" Cecil cocked his head to the side, before blushing and placing his hands on his heated cheeks. "Did you just ask me out on a date? Of couse I'd love to go!" he looped his arms around Carlos's neck. "You little rascal you," Carlos, who had begun to relax slightly from the now non-threatening air, froze once more, unsure of how to approach the situation. Scientists never do well with unexpected things. Cecil took a step back, and Carlos's eyes widened in horror as Cecil began to transform back into the black tar like substance he had been before fangs shining dimly. "Tomorrow afternoon- don't be late!" A sharp cackle and the window slammed shut, the man-monster? Gone from his room. Carlos placed a hand on his chest, trying to calm his beating heart long enought to process what had just transpired.

_Have I just agreed to go on a date with something my mind mostly created from lack of sleep?_ Carlos asked himself, slowing walking back to his bed, as if he were an old man suffering from a debiliating disease. His back ached from trying to melt and become one with the wall, and all he wanted to do was sleep. Though he highly doubted that it was possible to fall asleep after  _that._ If he was even awake, that is. With a groan, he sat down on the bed and cradled his head in his hands. 

 

  
  


Carlos awoke to the crows that nested above his apartment cawing loudly like some sort of crappy cellphone alarm clock. He half-expected to have his head pounding with no recollection of the dream he had, but it was still there, like a brand. His clock blinked red numbers at him and he groped for his glasses to read them, sliding them on his face. It was twenty minutes until noon, regretfully. His stomach dropped and his heart lept up into his throat. Whether a dream or not, he couldn't risk it-dreams were never that real. He rushed to his wardrobe, and upon opening several dressers and his armoire, he realized that he didn't have clothes that really counted as 'date-worthy'. He ran a hand through his hair in near anger. Carlos didn't even need to really do this. This "creature" was obviosly just fucking with him- so why dress up? Why even try.

At noon exactly, a disgruntled scientist heard a knock at the door. A chill played it's way up his spine like a kids xylophone, and Carlos could almost here the creepy, echoing noise it played.

"Carlos!" Cecil beamed, done up in a double breasted suit, his hair flowing over his shoulder's artfully. There were no wings in sight, and the demon had done away with the eyeliner- if it was even eyeliner, that is.

"Uh..Cecil. Hi Cecil. It's nice to see you again, when you're not sneaking into my bedroom." Carlos greeted awkwardly, and Cecil let out a small laugh.

"Are you ready to go?" Cecil asked, and Carlos nodded, contemplating how fast he'd have to smash his head against the wall to  _wake the fuck up from this nightmarish situation._

"Only if you are- listen Cecil-" Cecil became horrified.

"You're having second thoughts, aren't you? I knew this was a terrible idea, I'm sorry!" Cecil grabbed either side of his head, shaking it violently.

"...I was just wondering if I should drive." Carlos asked, and Cecil looked back up, beaming.

"Only if you want too, Carlos!" Cecil exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

_I'm going to regret this._ Carlos thought as he shut the door behind him.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this is going to be way longer than I thought it'd be.  
> *jeez*  
> Sorry about how long this took to write- I've been a busy little bee recently! Lots of college!

 

They settled near a window in the coffee shop that Carlos had chosen, with the odd name of Wide Awake Cafe. It was warm and comforting, with nice, plush chairs and actual art hung on the walls. The walls were made of red and brown brick, lit by gold-painted scones. 

“I'll have a cappuccino.” Cecil told the waitress, who smiled at him. “What about you, Carlos?”

“Some spiced tea, if you would. And a piece of pumpkin pie..” he looked at Cecil. “Uh..anything for you?”

“Hm...some's devil's food cake, if you don't mind.” Cecil told her, and she nodded, bustling away.

“So, why don't we talk about what happened last night?” Carlos suggested, looking at the table with intense interest. It was warped and old, rustic and charming.

“Oh..yes. I suppose I came on rather strong, didn't I?” Cecil blushed, hiding his face in his hands. “That wasn't the best idea I've ever had.”

“No, I don't suppose it was.” Carlos rubbed the back of his neck. “How about we start again, without the whole you being feathered and rather terrifying.” Cecil played with his hair, threading the vibrant red strands through long fingers.

“Was I really that scary?” Cecil asked with a pout, folding his hands in front of him and laying his chin in the cradle they made. Carlos thought about it for a moment, adjusting his glasses.

“No, now that I think of it, you weren't that scary. Just a little...unexpected.” Carlos frowned. “My name is Carlos, but you already know that. And you are Cecil....not a human.”

“Correct. I'm king of the crows.” Cecil told Carlos. “But I suppose I'm just a demon to you. It's sweet of you to give me a second chance.”

“Well, I honestly thought you were a dream.” Carlos ran a hand through his messy hair. “I really didn't expect you to show up.”

“A dream? I thought I'd left more of an impression than that.” Cecil sighed, looking at his hands. “I worked up the courage to actually come into your room last night- and you were awake!”

“So they weren't just dreams?” Carlos asked.

“Oh, they were dreams.” Cecil promised, waving his hands in front of him. “I'd never take your sleep away from you. But...I really don't want to hurt you. I just want you to...fall in love with me? I think that'd be good.”

“That's an odd request of someone you barely know.” Carlos told him, and the waitress stopped back by the table, setting their coffee and cakes down, smiling in a flirting manner. Carlos nodded at her, not taking his eyes off Cecil. He picked up his tea, sipping at it carefully.

“You've only just met me. I've known you for awhile.” Cecil nodded, almost to himself. “And you're absolutely perfect. But I'm perfectly alright with taking it slow, if you want to.”

“That's...great?” Carlos furrowed his eyebrows.

“Isn't it? I'm just so happy that you agreed to come here, today, with me. It's a step in the right direction!” Cecil smiled broadly, before looking down to fiddle with the buttons on his double breasted coat. He picked up his fork and took a testing bite. “Delicious! Have you been here before?”

“Once or twice when I couldn't sleep. They stay open pretty late- and have free wifi.” He pointed to the sign on the wall. “It's close enough to walk too.”

“That makes sense.” Cecil agreed, still looking at his hands. Once in awhile Carlos noticed him looking up to look at the scientist. “Are you mad at me?” Cecil asked suddenly, playing with the lid on his drink.

“Mad? No. I'm still getting over the fact that you had wings- or that you even existed really. It's strange to see things that you thought were myths.”

“I keep forgetting you're human...when ignorance is bliss tis folly to be wise.” Cecil shook his head. “But you're a scientist! You love to find old, new things, right?”

“That is true, scientifically speaking, you're existence is interesting.” Carlos scratched his chin, feeling the unshaved stubble that had collected there over the past few days. “But I would also not alert the scientific community to your existence. They tend to get a little...scalpel happy.” he moved his arm up and down, like a small lever.

“That's very considerate of you.” Cecil fidgeted with his fingers. Carlos grinned at the nervous demon- man? Whatever he was. It was actually kind of cute, the way he acted around Carlos.

“Don't worry Cecil, you aren't the strangest person I've ever met." Carlos laid his hands on the table, palm up. Cecil gently crept his hand across the table to grab Carlos's. “Just promise not to watch me in my sleep anymore?”

“Promise.” Cecil squeezed his hand with a blush.

“So what do you like to do in your spare time?” Carlos asked, letting Cecil's hand go. Cecil let out a stuttered noise. After the rough beginning, the date became a softer thing, with gentle laughs and smiles as they told each about their interests, the things they did and didn't like- and Carlos found himself falling into Cecil's voice as if it were a security blanket.

Time went by quickly, snowballing into an hour, two, before Carlos realized what time it was.

“It's nearly two!” Carlos exclaimed, looking at his watch. Something flitted through his mind, a brief reminder of something he was supposed to do- before he stood up. Carlos fished around in his pocket for a pen, and Cecil just sat there, wide-eyed and confused. Unsure of is he would regret it or not, he scribbled his number on a napkin, handing it to the other man. “I have to get to work, but here.” Cecil took it carefully. And he scurried off without saying goodbye, finding goodbye's too final, too stiff.

 

“Carlos!” Kristy, one of his interns, looked up at him in curiosity. “This is a new site! Carlos the scientist coming into work late without his labcoat?” Kristy made a shaming noise. “What were you up? Macking on some cute lady?” The intern had long, red hair that she pulled up into a thick bun atop her head and sharp blue eyes that missed nothing- unfortunately, science wasn't her particular forte. She was in to be a pitcher. A gray dragon tattoo crawled up her arm with a small ruby piercing for it's eye.

“No Kristy.” Carlos told her, picking a random lab coat from the rack on the wall. “I don't _mack_ on anyone.” He shrugged the cool particle of clothing on over his t-shirt, giving him the 'I haven't slept for a week and I'm probably crazy' look. It fit him. “You, and every other person inside this excuse for a headquarters always believe that I stay up late flirting with imaginary women.” Kristy followed his suit, grabbing a lab coat and sliding it on. She buttoned it quickly, covering up the tank top she had on underneath.

“Oh come off it, Carlos.” Kristy told him, handing him a pair of safety goggles. “'For every minute you remain angry, you give up sixty seconds of peace of mind'.” Kristy quoted.

“Who is that one by?” Carlos asked, pulling on gloves. He turned and walked to the back of the room, running his hands along the bookshelf and pulling out an old, beaten copy of _The Singing Tree_ by Kate Seredy. The wall clicked gently, and Carlos nudged the bottom of the floor with his foot, swinging it inwards.

“Emerson.” She stated, following him into the back of the building, now used to the metal walls and dim lighting.

“Well, Emerson didn't know much about the power anger imbues in someone, did he?” Carlos questioned. “Now, who do we have today?”

“A young woman by the name of Elizabeth Tanker. Wants a consultation on the after-effects of body-modification in the way of a fully functional tail, in the style of a  _ Panthera pardus _ .” Kristy hummed, and Carlos let out a disgusted sigh. 

“For the last time, I am not a body-modification consultant. I am a listed as a _biomedical engineer._ Not as a consultant.”

“Carlos. We all have to pay for school somehow. Would you rather be sitting at a desk job?”

“Don't pull that card. We have three doctors in this building that can actually _help_ this young woman.” Carlos hissed.

“You're better with people. Everyone else here is a slasher. They have the people skills of a wet cat. Now get in there. I'm supposed to be watching you work, not listening to you whine because you're in a higher tax bracket because you _consult._ ”

 

The young woman, as Carlos had stated, was probably better off speaking to a real doctor. She hammered him with questions, and Carlos barely had the answers to them, scraping by by the skin of his teeth. It was more like he was a clown, juggling bright colored balls that could have the right answer or the wrong one. Luckily, the woman wasn't as bright as she could have been, and left satisfied. Elizabeth had made an appointment for a week from the day, flouncing off like a floozy who had just got her high.

“Another successful sale, Mr. Engineer. Do you have the parts necessary to create what she's asking for?” Kristy asked.

“You'd be surprised how easy it is to make a robotic appendage.” Carlos muttered, almost darkly, eye twitching visibly. “My job is to create the product and keep it in working order. The surgeons see that it's connected properly.”

“Carlos, you're awfully grumpy, and it's only three. We have a full-day ahead of us.” She picked up his clipboard. “Maybe you should try to get to sleep earlier?”

“You say that like it's an easily attainable feat.” Carlos sat down heavily, folding his hands almost in prayer, tapping the long appendages against his forehead. “How do you maintain yourself?”

“What?” Kristy asked, looking up from where she was doodling on the edge of the paper.

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” Carlos stood up. “We better get to work.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, some of you are probably wondering "Wait, is a biomedical engineer a scientist?" Yes. They are. Biomedical engineering is a field of science, so therefore he is a scientist :D  
> I hope you enjoyed, and please stick around for the next chapter if it pleases you! (And please leave comments and kudos)  
> (Oh darn, where are my stockings? T.T)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long!  
> My laptop charger caught on fire, and then my laptop wouldn't start at all and I've been without a laptop for what seems like an eternity and now I FINALLY got one back and my old computer had all my fanfiction stuff so..  
> Forgive me?

 

“Three surgeries. Three!” Carlos threw his hands in the air. “You'd think that Steve would be able to handle his own customers!” He pushed the gloves off his hands and let them drop in the trash can. “I am not a licensed practitioner! I could get thrown in jail!” Kristy pulled off her mask, dropping it in the trashcan as well with a look of horribly masked disgust on her face. She picked up her clipboard from where it lay on the nearby desk, pulling it up to her chest.

“Technically you're practicing medicine without a license.” Kristy told him, flipping through her papers. “Which is a felony in California. Up to a year in prison and a ten thousand dollar fine considering what we're doing here.” Carlos turned head fast enough for you to hear his neck pop so that he could glare at the intern. She threw her clipboard up in defense, grinning cheekily.

“You are too, idiot.” Carlos shrugged his jacket off with a huff, snatching it with a single arm and tossing it in the dirty clothes bin.

“Mutually assured destruction?” Kristy suggested, the ends of her own labcoat playing at her heels like an excited puppy, snapping at the sensible, white Dickies. Multi-colored cheetah ankle socks could barely be seen above the edge.

“More like 'part of the crew, part of the ship'.” Carlos told her, looking at the small analog clock that was placed right above the door. “Seven already? God. I'm ready for a bath.” he ran a hand through his messy hair, then looked at Kristy. “Thanks for staying late.” he told her haggardly.

“No problem! Can't say no when it's the big cheese that asks me.” She flounced her arms in a mock elbow to the ribs. Carlos snorted.

“I just make robots.” Carlos corrected. “I don't pay for anything around here.” Kristy rolled her eyes.

“So what do you plan to do tonight?” Kristy questioned, and Carlos bit his lip, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Take a bath and get a good night's sleep.” Carlos told her.

“You're so old!” Kristy joked, bumping her hip against his. “Go to bed grandpa.” Kristy walked over to the time clock, sliding the piece of white paper into the blue machine. It made a satisfied ding, before sliding back out. “You'd think that fancy scientists like yourselves could make this automatic.”

“Why waste the money?” Carlos asked, raising an eyebrow. Kristy shrugged, sliding the paper back in the side rack.

“Have a good night Carlos!” Kristy told him, before she breezed through the lobby, throwing her lab coat on the secretaries chair and waltzing out of the building.

 

Carlos walked through the small hallway that led to the stairs, noting that the wallpaper had been replaced at some point in the day- his employer, Nari, must have had one of the other employees that lived in the building replace it today while he was working.

The steps seemed taller in the evening- no matter if the day was easy or long, they seemed to stretch up into the top of the building endlessly. Carlos had timed himself going up and down them once, and even counted the steps. But nothing seemed to be awry and the only thing that he received for his hard work was odd looks from his coworkers that lived in the building as well.

Turning to the left, he entered his apartment with a grateful sigh.

“Finally, time to get out of these.” Carlos tugged at the waistband of his pants where the button was reddening his skin. “I hate pants.” He slipped them off, kicking them towards the door and walked towards his bathroom, casually readjusting himself as he did so. The shirt went next, finding itself on the slick, cool wood (Nari had forbidden carpeting because it was too expensive to replace if they spilled something on it) next to his bookcase, ready to take a bath.

Carlos's bath was nice, with a tiny drop of glow in the dark bubble bath (okay, he was lying, half the bottle) and the light switch turned off. It was interesting, how the zinc reacted with the water, creating bright colors that lit up the bathtub in a colorful rainbow.

“It's cold in here.” Carlos commented, walking over to the thermostat, not remembering when he had set it on sixty. He turned the dial, narrowing his eyes when the red arrow stayed in place, the machine making an empty clicking noise as he tried to turn the temperature up. “Great, another thing that's broken.” He tapped the top of it, before removing the faceplate, inspecting the inside. Nothing seemed to be broken, and the wires looked fine. The lightbulb flickered lightly, and Carlos shrugged. He'd have to call Nari then- he wasn't an electrician by any means. “Today was so strange.” he told himself aloud, walking over to his dresser, body neatly dried so he didn't drip all over the floor.

He searched through his clothes for something soft and particularly non-constraining, picking out a band t-shirt that his niece had gotten him at a concert in Missouri. She'd also sent him a CD, but he hadn't gotten around to listening to it. Noting it on top of his end table, he decided that there was no time like the present. Pulling it out of the paper cover, he inspected to disk itself, seeing the permanent marker that were the signatures of the band members.

“Elisium, hm?”Carlos hummed, slipping it into the small stereo he had collecting dust in the corner. “Now, how to play it.” After a bit of fiddling, he figured out how to work the remote, nearly dropping it when the music started. “Progressive rock eh?” Carlos ruffled his hair. “Not too bad I guess.” he looked at the remote, and placed it down on the end table. The words were a mystery to him, but it sounded better than the normal humming of the plumbing. Picking up the book on the bedside table, he sat down and leaned back on the bed, sighing in comfort.

A soft knock on his door startled him into standing. Once he realized, he laughed at himself, running a hand through his hair and going to answer the door, wondering who was visiting him so late. He brushed himself off and put his book down on the covers.

“Hello?” He opened the door with a curious smile, and his smile quickly turned into one of confusion.

“Hello Carlos!” Cecil greeted, a small carton of ice cream in his hands. Nari was standing beside him in all her slouched over, irritated glory. Her brown hair was tied up into a lazy ponytail and green eyes were glaring small holes in Carlos. Cecil was wearing a long black trench coat with a purple, eye covered scarf tucked neatly inside and fluffy black earmuffs.

“This guy was ringing the doorbell pretty loudly.” Nari said quietly, voice a soft hiss as her eyes darted between the two. “He said he was here for you.” Carlos rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sorry about that Nari, this is, uh..” Carlos thought for a second.

“I'm his boyfriend!” Cecil told her, cocking his head to the side with a grin, and Carlos widened his eyes and looked at Cecil like he'd just cursed his grandmother, but quickly remedied that when Nari looked back at him.

“Hm.” Nari stuffed her hands into her pants pockets and turned away from the two. “Well, that explains why you used the bell, I guess.” She thought aloud, heading back upstairs.

“Who is that?” Cecil asked as Carlos ushered him into the room.

“That was my boss.” Carlos told him, placing a hand to his forehead, unaware of Cecil staring at his naked chest in adoration.

“Where's the freezer? I bought mint chocolate chip.” Cecil rose the small tub above his head, and Carlos placed a hand on his hip.

“Do you understand what's going to happen now?” Carlos asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

“What?”

“Fanart.” Carlos said in a dry growl.

“You're boss is an artist?” Cecil asked, spotting the kitchen.

“In her spare time.” Carlos shook his head. “What are you doing?” Carlos asked as Cecil opened the freezer.

“Putting the ice cream away.” Cecil told him, sliding the tub into freezer on top a strange looking tray.

“Did you just put that on top of my pure and salt water freezing experiment?” Carlos asked, not particularly angry but genuinely confused again.

“Depends, is it two weird tube things with water in them?”

“That would be it, yes.” Carlos clarified.

“Nope! They're on the other side of the freezer.” he shut the door.

“What are you doing here so late?” Carlos asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“To spend time with you.” Cecil pulled out a movie from inside his jacket. “I even picked a science movie.” Carlos plucked it from his hands, and snorted.

“Just because it says science fiction doesn't make it a science movie. This is a horror film.”

“Even better! Let's watch it!” Cecil shrugged off his jacket, folding it neatly over the back of the couch, flouncing back into the kitchen. “I'll make something to snack on.” Carlos rose an eyebrow at the title.

“Night of the Demons?” Carlos asked, looking back up at the taller man that was searching around his kitchen, presumably for popcorn. “You can't just show up like this and expect me to go along with it.”

“Well why not?” Cecil asked, looking through the kitchen bar at Carlos. Carlos opened his mouth then shut it, sitting down on his pleather couch, playing with the ends on the crotched doilies his mother had made him so he didn't dirty the couch. Cecil seemed to have come to the realization that Carlos didn't own any popcorn (it hurt his teeth) so he went about pulling out the tortilla chips and salsa from the fridge, snatching a few Cupido drinks, assuming the white and black bottles were some sort of soda.

“This is as old as dirt.” Carlos waved the movie at Cecil who shrugged.

“So am I.” he sat down on the couch without grace, almost dropping the food he had gathered up. He set them on the table, and Carlos stood up, messing with the blu-ray player, feeding the disk to it as Cecil got the lights, joining Carlos as he sat back down.

“Have you watched this before?” Carlos asked, clicking play. Cecil shrugged.

“Only half of it. It scared me too much by myself.” He gently scooted closer to Carlos, smiling up at him. Noticing his lack of attention, Cecil moved so that he could lean his head on Carlos's shoulder, causing the human to jump.

“ _I'm not sure about this.”_ Carlos thought to himself, eyes focused on the screen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elisium is a real band! I've met them in person and they're a pretty awesome group of people. Check out their music [here](http://www.reverbnation.com/elisium).  
> I also have a link to some pretty awesome Cthulhu slippers but I won't post it here XD  
> Want to see more of my work, along with updates on other things I'm doing? Check me out[ right here!!](http://iggy-master-of-all.tumblr.com/).  
> And as always, please, please, please review!!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this didn't end up the way I thought it would.  
> I was really going for PWP.  
> Wanna see what I'm up to? I blog here! [here](http://iggy-master-of-all.tumblr.com/).


End file.
